What Are Friends For?
by MeantToBe16
Summary: Gabby's heart-broken and it's up to the gang to make her feel better... How will they do it? GO WILDCATS!


_**We sign our cards and letters B.F.F **_

_**You've got a million ways to make me laugh (yeah) **_

_**Your looking out for me you've got my back **_

_**It's so good to have you around **_

"Gabriella, we're telling you, Brandon's going to hurt you. We just know it," Sharpay Evans warned her best friend, Gabriella Montez, as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Yeah, Gabby. The rumors may be true. Brandon may be cheating on you," Taylor McKessie agreed with Sharpay.

"Guys, these are RUMORS! They're not true. Heck, there's even a rumor going around that Troy likes me more than a friend and I'm the reason he broke up with Melanie," Gabriella informed her one of her two best friends. The whole gang, except Gabriella, looked at Troy Bolton and saw him blush.

"Look, guys, drop it, okay? If Gabby thinks that Brandon isn't cheating on her, then let her think that. It's her personal life. And anyways, if Brandon does hurt you, Gabby, he'll have 7 very angry people to answer to," Troy said as he winked at Gabriella and she giggled and continued to eat her lunch.

"Thank you, Troy," she said as she looked at the rest of the gang, warning them with her eyes to drop the subject. Kelsi Nielson sighed.

"Fine, Gabby. But if that bustard does hurt you, he won't be able to reproduce again," she said. Gabriella and the rest of the gang looked at her, shocked. Did little, quiet, innocent Kelsi just threatened Brandon, even if he wasn't there with them?

Wow, maybe I should check with Brandon, Gabriella thought to herself as Kelsi went back to her sweet innocent self and said, "What?"

_**You know the secrets I could never tell **_

_**And when I'm quiet you break through my shell **_

_**Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell **_

_**Cause you keep my feet on the ground **_

"CHAD DANFORTH!"

"ZEKE BAYLOR!"

"JASON CROSS!"

"RYAN EVANS!"

"TROY BOLTON!"

The five boys pulled their phones away from their ears the moment they answered it. They all got the same line from the people at the other end of the line:

"GET TO GABRIELLA'S HOUSE NOW!" And the person at the other hand hung up. The five boys looked at each other, worried. They were playing basketball at Troy's house when suddenly they got the phone calls. Had something happened to Gabriella? Was she okay? Had Brandon broke her heart already?

"Brandon better not has hurt her," Chad Danforth said to his best guy friends and they nodded. Gabriella was like a sister to all of them. Well, more like secret crush for Troy, but they all loved her all the same.

Gabriella always helped Chad with his Maths and Science when Taylor lost her temper with him and she did get Chad to realize his feelings for Taylor. She helped Zeke Baylor get Sharpay Evans to be his girlfriend. She helped Ryan and her sister, Maria Montez, get together, knowing they liked each other. She helped Jason Cross get Kelsi Nielson to be his girlfriend and even helped him and Kelsi in the music the two wrote together. She helped Troy Bolton get through his break-up with Sharon, the girl he thought he loved until he found out she was cheating on him. She was an important part of all their lives and it hurt them to see her sad.

_10 minutes later at the Montez's house_

"Gabby! Please, open the door! We're very worried at you!" Maria Montez banged on the door; really wishing her sister would come out and talk to her or the wildcat gang.

"Go away, Maria! I don't want to talk to anybody! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gabriella shouted as she sobbed. Maria looked at the gang, tears in her eyes. Ryan immediately got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's petite waist. Chad finally decided they had enough and banged on his best friend's door.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! ENOUGH OF THIS! GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM NOW!" He shouted as he banged on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Gabriella shouted again. Troy got up from where he was sitting in the hallway and knocked lightly.

"Gabby, please. Let us in. We want to help you. You're killing us here," Troy said as he spoke, hoping to the heavens that Gabriella was listening.

"Please, Gabriella. You know we won't leave until we know what's going on with you," Sharpay said as she leaned against the door.

"Sharpay's right, Gabs. Please, talk to us," Zeke begged as he held Sharpay, sensing that his girlfriend was close to tears. Jason suddenly had an idea and shouted, startling everyone.

"WHAT TEAM?" No answer. He sighed and frowned at his best friends.

"Okay, I'll try that again. WHAT TEAM?" He asked again.

"WILDCATS!" Everyone shouted except Gabriella.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?" And he mouthed, "We're all in this together!"

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER! WOO-HOO!" Everyone shouted. They heard the doorknob turn and out came Gabriella, looking like a complete mess. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Troy went to her and held out his hands, unsure.

Immediately, Gabriella went into them and sobbed into his chest as the gang crowded around them. Troy cooed and Gabriella calmed down. She looked into his ocean blue eyes and looked around at her friends. Just by looking at them, she knew that she would get through it with them. They were her true friends.

_**You're a True Friend **_

_**You're here till the end **_

_**You pull me aside when something ain't right **_

_**You talk with me now and into the night **_

_**Till it's alright again **_

_**Your a True Friend **_

_**You don't get angry when I change the plans **_

_**Somehow you're never out of second chances **_

_**Won't say '' I told you'' when I'm wrong again **_

_**I'm so lucky (yeah) that I found **_

_Earlier that day…_

"_Hey, Gabriella. Do you wanna go to the movies?" Brandon called and asked her casually. Gabriella felt herself smiling widely. _

"_Sure," she had replied. She called Sharpay to tell her the change of plans. _

"_But tonight was supposed to be girl's night, Gabby!" Sharpay had whined. _

"_I'm sorry, Sharpay. Really. But Brandon called me unexpectedly. What would you have done if Zeke had called you?" Gabriella had asked her best friend. _

"_Zeke would not dare to ask me out when I have a date with my best girl friends. He would know cause I tell him everything, Gabriella," she had replied._

"_Please, Shar?" Gabriella pouted. And even though Sharpay couldn't see Gabriella pouting, she imagined it in her head and sighed._

"_Fine, Gabby. I'll tell Tay. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." _

"_Thanks, Shar! You're the best! Bye!"_

"_Bye!" they hung up. _

_Gabriella wrote a note to her sister to tell her where she had gone and walked out of the house to get to the cinema. As she walked, she saw two couples kissing and smiled at the sight of them. They looked smitten with each other._

_However, her smile turned into a frown and she gasped as she realized her boyfriend was sucking face with Melanie Newton, Troy's ex-girlfriend. Brandon had heard her gasp and looked up to see his girlfriend staring at him and Melanie with tears in her eyes. _

"_Gabby –"_

"_Only people who love me have a right to call me that and you, Brandon Carter, have lost your right. How long have you been cheating on me?" Gabriella asked, her tone harsh. She had to be calm in front of him. She didn't want him to think that she would have cried like some pathetic thing and then the two of them would come back together. Brandon winced at Gabriella's harsh tone_

"_Two months," Melanie answered for him. Gabriella looked at her shocked. Melanie and Troy had just broken up a week ago. Melanie had been cheating on her best friend. Suddenly, it seemed that nothing else mattered. The only thing that mattered was hurting the two of them. She slapped Brandon across the face and smudged Melanie's lipstick onto her cheek before slapping the cheerleader too. With that, she ran past them and back to the house, running past Maria who started to worry at the sight of her sister crying…_

_End of Flashback_

"THAT JERK!" Ryan screamed as he banged his fist on the dining room table after Gabriella had told them the whole story.

"THAT BITCH!" The girls, minus Gabriella, shrieked. Gabriella started shifting uncomfortably and Troy put his arm around her, assuring that all of them were going to get through it together.

"Guys. I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you guys," Gabriella told them as tears welled up in her eyes again and waited for either one of them to say "We told you so!" But it never came. She looked up, surprised.

"Gabriella, we're your best friends. We won't say "I told you so", that's not how friends handle these kinds of situations," Ryan said, as though reading her mind.

_**You're a True Friend **_

_**You're here till the end **_

_**You pull me aside when something ain't right **_

_**You talk with me now and into the night **_

_**Till it's alright again **_

_**Your a True Friend **_

He held out his hands, waiting for Gabriella to hug him and she did. A few seconds later, Sharpay joined in and so did the rest of the Wildcat gang.

"So, how are we going to kick Brandon's and Melanie's ass?" Jason asked as they all let go.

"I have a plan," Kelsi smirked as her friends looked at her questioningly.

_**True friends will go to the ends of the earth **_

_**'Til they find the things you need **_

_**Friends hang on through the ups and the downs **_

_**Cause they've got someone to believe in **_

_1 year later…_

"Our last day of school!" Chad shouted as the Wildcat gang walked through East High. Taylor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and smacked the back of his head. The gang watched in amusement. Watching Chad and Taylor fight always amused them because they knew five minutes later, the two lovebirds would be kissing in front of them.

"OW! What was that for?" Chad asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Taylor laughed and kissed his cheek and started walking again as Chad and the gang followed her. They soon reached homeroom.

"Ah, our last year in this room," Troy said as the rest of the gang looked around the room as memories started flooding back into their heads.

"Remember the time I fainted and got to know I was sick?" Chad asked the gang and all of them shuddered, remembering that fateful day…

_6 moths earlier…_

"Dude, are you okay?" Troy asked Chad as Chad laid his head on the table. Chad looked at Troy, feeling very sick.

"Yeah, I'm fine, man. Probably just gonna have a fever," Chad said.

"Maybe you should go home, Chad," Gabriella said. Chad felt a hand on his forehead and blushed when he realized it was Taylor's.

"Gabby's right, Chad. You're burning up and you look pale," Taylorstated. He looked up at Taylor.

"Taylor, I'm fine. Seriously," Chad told her as he gave her an assuring smile.

"Miss McKessie. Miss Montez. Mister and Miss Evans. Mister Baylor. Mister Cross and Miss Nielson. I would appreciate it if all of you would get to your seats instead of crowding around Mister Bolton and Mister Danforth," Miss Darbus said as she walked into the classroom. The rest of the gang went back to their seats and Miss Darbus started announcing stuff.

The bell soon rang, indicating the end of homeroom. The whole gang got up except Chad. He was dozing off at the table and he looked really pale. Ryan and Taylor prodded him awake as the rest of the gang waited at the door.

Chad stood up and immediately, he fell to the ground and fainted.

"CHAD!" Taylor had screamed and the rest of the gang had rushed up to him. Sharpay had run out of the classroom to get a teacher and the next thing they all knew, they were all rushing to the hospital.

"Chad Danforth?" The doctor asked as he came out of the ward. The whole gang got up and walked towards the doctor.

"Mister Danforth is okay now. You may go in and see him. Although, I would like to speak to his parents," the doctor said.

"They're on their way, Doctor Cullen. They were at Los Angeles to visit their relatives. They should be here soon. Last time I heard from them, they were boarding their private jet," Troy informed the Doctor Cullen. Doctor Cullen nodded and told them which room Chad was in. They practically ran there, Taylor leading all of them.

"Since when could Taylor run faster than us?" Jason asked as they were still running.

"Since she and Chad started liking each other," Kelsi replied and the others shook their heads.

"Chad!" Taylor screamed as she barged into his room. Chad smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started sobbing. And then, she did something she always did. She smacked his head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For scaring us! Don't do that again!" Taylor screamed as everyone else covered their ears.

"Taylor! We're in a hospital!" Ryan hissed at his hysterical friend as he leaned against the door. The next thing you know is that Ryan is being thrown to the floor as the doors swung open and in came Chad's hysterical mother. Taylor immediately backed away.

"Chaddiekins! Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Mrs. Danforth said as she kissed Chad's forehead. Chad smiled at her and nodded and gave Mr. Danforth a high-five as he entered the room and looked at his son.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Danforth. You're here. Excellent. I would like to talk to the two of you and Chad, please. So, if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate if only the three of you were in this room," Doctor Cullen said, looking at the teenagers in the room.

"Doctor, whatever you wanna say, you can say it in front of my friends. There are no secrets between us," Chad said. The Wildcat gang beamed and Taylor stood by Chad's right side while Mr. and Mrs. Danforth stood by his left. Taylor held his hand tightly.

"Very well, then. Chad, I'm sorry to tell you that you have diabetes," Doctor Cullen stated.

"I'll come back later," the doctor said after looking at everyone's faces.

"Honey, we'll get through this. Don't worry," Mrs. Danforth said as she hugged her only son, with tears in her eyes.

"Your mom and I are going to talk to the doctor. We'll get through this," Mr. Danforth said as he kissed Chad's forehead. The two adults left, leaving Chad alone with his friends.

"Look. If you guys feel like walking out now, you may do so," Chad said looking at his blanket. He felt fingers around his chin lift his head up. He found himself looking into Taylor's brown eyes.

"Chad, we're your friends. We won't leave you. I won't leave you," Taylor said. The two of them looked at the other Wildcats. Suddenly, Gabriella shouted.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?"

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!" Everyone shouted and cheered as Chad and Taylor smiled at them. The door opened and a very stern-looking nurse glared at them before telling them to be quiet. She lectured them for about ten minutes about being quiet in the hospital before finnally leaving.

_**A true friend **_

_**You're here 'til the end **_

_**You pull me aside when something aint right **_

_**Talk with me now and into the night **_

_**No need to pretend **_

_**Ooh **_

_**You're a true friend **_

_**You're here 'til the end **_

_**you pull me aside when something aint right **_

_**Talk with me now and into the night **_

_**'Til its alright again **_

_**You're a True Friend **_

_**You're a True Friend **_

_**You're a True Friend **_

"We are officially out of high school!" Jason yelled and the gang cheered. What a year it had been. Gabriella's break-ups, Chad's illness and other problems they had all gone through. Nonetheless, they had all gone through and passed these obstacles together. They were all indeed, true friends.

**A/N: If you wanna find out about Kelsi's plan to get back at Melanie, please read my other story, Come To Me. Please Review this and if you do read the other story, don't forget to review that too!**


End file.
